The Shamy Train
by megan1000
Summary: The kiss changed him somehow. He's ready for something else, something more. He cannot deny the change and neither can Amy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The kiss is still fresh on his mind when he walks into his room. He had never kissed her before, not like that. Before, at other kisses, the word "interesting" escaped him, now that word seemed inadequate, obscenely so, magnificently so.

He could taste her on his lips still, the memory fresh. He sits on the bed and notices when he closes his eyes he could still _feel_ her lips pressed firmly to him. He licked his lips unconsciously at the memory, well not quite a memory, more of a sensation rising through him, making his chest feel light and his stomach turn into a caucus of knots.

Her lips against his, his lips against hers.

He was angry wasn't he, but that melted away, so fast, not even a memory of it just a knowledge. It melted away as he melted into her. He didn't expect that. This unfamiliar feeling, a passion he has never felt towards another person, a passion so different from any he felt before.

Surprise was a strong emotion he felt then, surprise at his own action; so quick and unrehearsed. Surprise mostly at how _good_ it felt, how natural. His fears of intimacy; his fears of anything emotional, anything confusing and unknown and scary and all his fears toward Amy and the way he felt towards her, melted, vanished completely from him in that moment. That wonderful, blissful, intoxicating... that was the word "intoxicating." He tests the words slowly in reference to her, her scent, her taste, her very presence against his lips and finds that the word fits perfectly. "Perfect" was another word that fit.

He remembers telling Penny about his desire to one day be intimate with Amy. He remembers playing dungeons and dragons with her in his room, telling her that he thought what they had was extremely intimate. That seems inadequate too.

He examines another emotion he felt on that train. Something he never felt so strongly, would never admit to feeling, not to anyone except for Amy, if he found the bravery or the strength. He never expected to feel that emotion. But the surprise and the passion, the heat of the kiss. It felt so right, like it never did before. He tried to give a name to that emotion, searched though his memories of books and movies involving romance, hoping to find the word.

But he doesn't need to search, he already knows the word. He opens his eyes with a sharp intake of breath before he says it.

"Want" the word feels strange on his tongue, at least in this context. He examines it closely but he can't deny it; such a human emotion. Want, desire, a tension building up in him begging for growth and release, but of course he ignores the sensation, only barely acknowledging it.

He's on his feet though, pacing his room. A change in him took place on that train. A change he cannot deny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing please R&R.**

Its date night. He hasn't seen her since the train and its date night.

She picks him up. They stand in the hallway.

Penny opens her door makes her way to them, excited, bubbly.

"I heard something happened valentines day" she says in a sing song voice.

"Yes I made a new friend" he says quickly.

"I heard something else happen-"

"Nothing else happened" Sheldon interrupts rudely.

Penny pouts and goes back to her apartment. Amy looks at Sheldon hurt.

He was surprised at himself, he was so nonchalant with Leonard, but that was before his revelations, and that was without Amy standing next to him.

They go to the cheesecake factory. He sits across from her. He doesn't know what to do.

He plays with his hands under the table, fidgets in his chair, and looks anywhere but her. Anywhere but those lips, those soft red lips, he turns away when he catches himself.

His mind wanders sharply while she tries politely to make conversation. He gives simple answers and makes no attempts.

He doesn't know how to proceed so he avoids her gaze and eats his food, filling his mouth to avoid conversation.

He felt so vulnerable, so expose and visible. He also feels weak with these emotions showing just how human he was.

They spend dinner like this, him feeling more and more exposed and unsure, and her growing more and more frustrated with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He timidly agrees to go back to her apartment for tea.

She walks agitated in front of him and when they pass through the door she turns to him in a hurt fury.

"What was that about with Penny?" she ask with angry tears threatening to spill over.

Sheldon is taken aback, startled. He looks at her and his mind goes blank. He opens his mouth to speak but no words form. So he answers the only way he knows how, the way his body screams at him too, and he has no ability or desire to resist.

He kisses her, his hands moving feverishly through her hair. She is stunned for a moment, but only a moment. Her hands are on his chest, warm, feeling his heartbeat as their lips move together.

They break apart for air and she smile at him. His eyes are glazed over, "want" his lips echo his eyes. He kisses her again. Hungrily, insatiably so.

He brushes off his jacket and realization dawns on her. Nervousness fills her but it is overpowered by the heat she feels from him. She is not afraid; she wants this, she wants him; all of him. She has been imagining this moment for a long time.

She moves her hands to the hem of his shirt and slips them in. Feeling his torso, enjoying the warmth.

He breaks the kiss to move down her neck, unbuttoning her top with no restraint. His eyes are like a sharks in a frenzy.

He soon tosses her top onto the floor and she does the same with his. Soon they are at her bedroom door.

Her back placed firmly to it, his hand moving to her leg and hiking it up to allow him more access. He strokes her thigh as her leg wraps around his waist. His hand slides up her skirt as his mouth explores her clavicle. He sucks and pulls at the skin, sure he will leave a mark. He hears a low sound from her and smiles lustfully into her skin.

Its then that she feels it, pressed hard against her. It feels good. She moans when he presses himself further into her.

She can't take much more and grips the door handle in a hurry and opens the border between a heavy make out session, something somewhat innocent, and something much more. They stumble to the bed.

He's on top of her then. She's only in her underwear, but that doesn't last long. He goes for the bra as he trails kisses from her lips to her breast. The offending fabric marries the floor and his lips find a bud. His hand caresses the other breast for fear of it feeling left out.

His mouth is hot against her and she makes sounds that he finds very delicious.

He moves his hands lower and plays with the hem of her leopard spotted panties. She sits up quickly and moves her hands abruptly to his buckle, removing it along with the button. She slides down his zipper quickly and moves her hand under his boxers. He stands up and removes his pants.

He is again on top of her. Her fingers trace the hem of his boxer and soon his breathing hitches as he feels her hand caressing his member. She smiles at this response and starts to stoke him, slowly at first but her desperate want makes her go faster.

He stops her as he nears the edge. Taking her hand in his and kisses her softly.

He looks into her eyes, asking a silent question, the answer reflected back at him satisfies him. He removes the barriers between them quickly and is at her entrance. He goes in slowly, knowing it may hurt her. She gives no evidence that it does and encourages him on. Soon she is begging him to go faster and harder.

She gasps his name as she falls off the peak and he soon stumbles after her. He lays on top of her for a few minutes, trying to recover his breathe, sweat trickling down his forehead.

He collapses next to her and kisses her cheek. He lays curled up to her and falls into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her and stolen kisses on a train.

Yes that train ride changed him, but he knew it was for the better; much better.

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reading, please review with what you thought. I didn't plan on going further with the story but if you want me too please review with ideas. If I like them then I will write more. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you for the wait. If you want more please review with ideas.**

His eyes open but then close tightly against the harsh light streaming from Amy's window. He realizes that it is not his window, not his bed, not his body laying next to him. But it is a very soft body he notes. He stretches his arm out to the body, only out of curiosity of course.

Yes the body is soft, warm as well against his bare skin. Then he notices that his skin is bare, and so his hers, and it is definitely a her. He starts to recall last night. The endless thinking and contemplating, a disappointing dinner, a disappointed Amy, an angry Amy, a soft soft Amy.

He recalls the passion, the heat, the little noises she made and the big low noises he made in response. Everything started to flow back to him as her long hair tickles his skin. His bare skin he remembers again. His cheeks turn red as she turns in her sleep. Yes she is soft, and yes she is naked.

He is very calm though, he never expected to be this calm, this, this... the word is hard to find; happy, relaxed, content, satisfied. The word is definitely satisfied. His lips turn upwards as he realizes he can still taste her; her lips, her skin, everything uniquely her. He can smell her shampoo, faded from last night but still very present in the air.

He tries to open his eyes again, draping his arm over his face to thwart the suns evil attempt to keep his eyes off of her. He sees her now; asleep, long eyelashes playing against her cheeks. Her lips are swollen from last night, he smiles further at this.

She turns again in her sleep, but this time towards him, her hand rests on his chest. At first he holds onto her unsure and uncomfortable, but soon he relaxes and holds her firmly to him. He doesn't want this moment to end. He doesn't want to wake up from this blissful dream and return to the world of responsibility and reason, the world were she is not forever in his arms and he cannot taste her and smell her shampoo. He holds her tighter in a protective, possessive manner. As if this is the only moment they have, he will make sure it is not.

He kisses her forehead, but finds that it is not enough. He lays a trail of soft kisses over her eyes, down her nose, until he reaches her lips. He kisses her passionately now. She awakens from the pressure and kisses him back fiercely. Her hands roam around his chest and his hands are placed firmly to her hips.

The fire engulfs them both. The bright sun only adds heat to the flames between them, soon their bodies are moving together the way they were last night, but this time less clumsily, this time less frustrated, this time more sure and more filled with love.

He collapses at her side again as his name plays across her lips. He falls asleep, clinging tightly to her body, and now it is her turn to watch him and admire the smell of his shampoo.

**Disclaimer: thank you for reading and please review with what you thought and any ideas you have for future chapters. I don't really plan on any future chapters but if I get a good enough idea or large enough amount of requests I'll definitely write more. Also if you find any spelling or grammer mistakes please tell me in the reviews. I've gotten all the ones I've noticed but I want this story to be the best it can be and I've noticed that its harder to notice the mistakes when you are the writing, no matter how often you reread. And thank you again for reading this far and all of the support. **


End file.
